minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Quantum Clockwork
"The simplest fusion, provides a huge upgrade for any ore that passes through." Overview The Quantum Clockwork is a Reborn Fusion-tier item released on the 8th of March, 2017. The release of this item was first hinted by OutOfOrderFoxy on his twitter and confirmed on Berezaa's Twitter a while after. The Quantum Clockwork is a clear fusion between the Clockwork and the Quantum Ore Cleaner. Despite the Quantum Ore Cleaner and Clockwork both having relatively quick conveyor speeds, their Reborn Fusion has the default speed of 100%. Effects The Quantum Clockwork item upgrades ore by x5.5 if the ore is on the sides. If the ore is in the middle, however, the Clockwork beam will additionally upgrade the ore by x7, totaling for an upgrade of x38.5. The fine-point beam counts as 1.4 upgrades while the conveyor beams count as 1 upgrade. If the ore was previously upgraded by a Quantum Ore Cleaner or Quantum Ore Polisher, then it can no longer get upgraded by the yellow beams attached to the conveyor but can still be upgraded by the fine point, and vice versa with the Clockwork and fine-point beam. This means that the fine-point and conveyor beams have separate tag effects and share the individual ones with Quantum Ore Cleaner and Clockwork respectively. Appearance The Quantum Clockwork's design is most influenced by the Quantum Ore Cleaner due to it being a much larger item. The upgrader has a lot of dark parts that were not inherited from either item. Clockwork The upgrader parts and capsules are colored yellow and feature a slightly thicker upgrader beam which is also a lot taller as it reaches the sky. The top parts of the fine point are more lightly colored and the pointed sphere on top has lost its point and has two perpendicular diamond-plate bars instead while it emits a green gas-particle effect. The fine point also emits a small lightning particle effect. Quantum Ore Cleaner The pillars to the side of the upgrader are tilted unlike the Quantum Ore Cleaner and Digital Ore Cleaner and featured yellow bands on them. The capsules are almost equally sized unlike the ones on the Quantum Ore Cleaner. Other / Both The middle "beam" that would have been inherited by Quantum Ore Cleaner is replaced with the fine point from the Clockwork. The fake ore piles featured in the two ore cleaners are not added in the Quantum Clockwork. Quantum Clockwork has tall spikes on its corners which are not present in either of the two upgraders. Many of the parts had their textures changed from diamond plate to granite and cobblestone. Trivia * The Quantum Clockwork is the first upgrader in Miner's Haven to have both fine-point and non-fine-point upgrade parts. * The Quantum Clockwork is one of five items with beams included in their model. The other items with beams in them are the Orbital Upgrader, Satellite Beam, Northern Lights, and the Aurora Borealis. * Like the Quantum Ore Cleaner and the Quantum Ore Polisher, only one of the ground upgrading beams work. This time, it's the 3rd beam. * This item's ground beam upgrade was buffed from x4.5 to x5.5 and the fine-point upgrade was buffed from x5.5 to x7 in the Halloween Event 2019, giving a total potential multiplier of x38.5 instead of the old x24.75. * The combined multipliers of Quantum Ore Polisher and Grandfather Clockwork range from x35 to x196, which means that the Quantum Clockwork surpasses the combined multipliers during only one hour of the day (11:00-11:59PM UTC). ** While it is safe to note that it is more logical to use the evolutions of the two items for a better multiplier instead of using their fusion, it will take up more space. Category:Reborn Fusion Category:Upgrader Category:Large Category:Fine-Point Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Rebirth Category:Miner's Haven Submission